


The moon, the stars, are nothing without you.

by Wholicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Tattoos, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholicity/pseuds/Wholicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x12, after Oliver gets back to Starling City. Felicity got an arrow tattoo while he was gone. Oliver sees it while they’re training. HAPPY ENDING AHEAD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon, the stars, are nothing without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lay Me Down by Sam Smith, song I listened to whilst writing this! This is based on a prompt from Tumblr although I cannot find it anywhere! Sorry!!

“Felicity, you need more self-defense training” Oliver tells her for the second time tonight.

“I know, but not with you. You’re too… big” she replies, not succumbing to his petty pleas. There was no way Felicity was training with Oliver. Getting all hot and sweaty with him when their relationship was so shaky after that night in the ally when he got back did not sound like a good idea. It’s not that she has no self-control, no, Felicity has plenty of self-control, but even though she basically called it quits with Oliver that night, doesn’t mean her feelings necessarily agree with her decision.

His eyebrows shoot up. He's pretty sure John wasn't much bigger than he is.  
“Well, Dig is home watching Sara. C’mon, you’ll train with him next time. Promise.” 

Felicity sighs. He is so goddamn hard headed.  
“Okay, fine, but just this once.”  
She walks over to the bathroom where she keeps a gym bag with workout clothes and pajamas. Just in case.  
Coming out of the bathroom, changed, with her hair up in a tight ponytail, she finds Oliver sitting in her favorite chair, spinning like a little kid.  
She clears her throat, trying but failing to hide the smile on her face at seeing Oliver looking so carefree.

His head snaps up and then he grins. “Ready?” he asks, giving her a once-over, gaze lingering on her exposed legs. Short, too short for his brain to not short circuit, and a sports bra too. Of course. Well, considering he never works out with a shirt on, it's only fair.   
It’s suddenly incredibly hot down here. She never thought they would need an air conditioner down here but now, oh now she’s heavily reconsidering.  
Before her thoughts start wandering to places they usually do when a shirtless Oliver is concerned, Felicity walks over to the mats and sighs exaggeratedly before saying, “Let’s do this before I change my mind.” 

He starts her off with sit ups. She hates it. But she does it. Because he’s here and she’s here and they’re doing something together and it’s only been a month since he came back and even though they aren’t on the best of terms right now, she still misses him so much. 

Sometimes she still wakes up thinking he’s gone. It takes her a few seconds to remember that he’s here. That he’s real, and breathing and alive.  
He hasn’t touched her much since that night in the ally. Respecting her wishes, she guessed. 

After some pull ups from hell, he makes her do some basic self-defense moves. 

She’s doing pretty well considering her back is pressed against his chest and she can feel the warmth radiating from him and his ragged breaths are coming in puffs against the back of her neck. And it’s been too long since she’s touched him. 

Looking back, she’s really not so sure why she did it, maybe it's because she missed him so much, maybe it's because she was aching for him, maybe it's because Oliver has always had a way of pulling her in, ever since that first day with the red pen and the bad neighborhood coffee shops, but she turned around. Her body, shiny with a slick sheen of sweat is impossibly close to his. His breath catches in his throat at the sensation.  
She looks into his eyes. Oh she’s really really missed those eyes. Electric blue when he’s smiling, a bit more cloudy when he’s sad and broken, which happens too often for her liking. Now, crystalline, pupils blown wide. Filled with love and adoration, trepidation, maybe a little fear, even. It makes her heart expand three sizes. He's afraid she's going to tell him off again. He's afraid she doesn't want him anymore. That she's gonna leave him down here, one last time.

“I missed you, you know.” She all but whispers, trying to convey how she feels as best as she can.  
He brings his hand to her cheek. The way he did the first time they kissed. It never fails to fascinate her how his big, calloused hands, the ones he's killed with, the one he draws back his bow with, can also be so incredibly gentle.

She covers his hand and squeezes. Because he’s real, and he’s here.  
She moves her other hand over his heart. And she can feel its steady beating. A shudder runs through her body, thinking about how many times this heart almost stopped beating forever.  
His eyes roam over her face before skipping down to the area where her own heart is.

“You, you got a tattoo?” he says quietly, the edges of his mouth turning up in a small grin.  
She nods slowly, “Do you want to see it?”  
“Yes.”  
She nods as if to give him permission.

Slowly, he lifts his hand to her shoulder and slides the thick strap over her creamy skin, until the tattoo is completely visible to him. It’s a single arrow, simple, just above the swell of her breast.  
He drags his eyes up to meet hers. Lingering on her lips.  
She whispers, aware of the intimacy of the situation, “I thought you were gone. I wasn’t going to let you go. You were a part of me—Are a part of me. I—I love you. I always will, Oliver.” 

A single tear rolls over her cheek. But he catches it with his lips. 

He puts his arms around her because here was the most beautiful thing in his life, the thing he loved most, baring her soul to him. She loved him. And he loved her. And he had missed her so much and there is no way he is ever walking away from this again.  
“I love you so much Felicity. I want this. I want you, so much. Do you know what I last saw before I died? You. I saw you. You are the most incredible thing in my life, and I can’t not touch you. I can’t not kiss you and tell you how much I love you and I can’t not thank you for staying, through everything. I’m not walking away from this, from you. I’ve done that too many times before.”

“I’m glad you’re finally realizing how much of an idiot you’ve been.” 

He smiles, that brilliant smile of his that makes his eyes crinkle a little at the ends. The one he doesn’t use enough. 

She lets out a giggle because this incredible man, the man she loves more than most anything in this world, is here, holding her, telling her he wants to be with her. Finally. He wants this, as much as she does. The sincerity in his eyes is almost blinding. She could cry. Because he makes her happy. So so incredibly happy. He is her drug. One that she doesn’t mind being addicted to. Not even a little. 

“So,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows, “wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go with smut because it just didn't fit the vibe of the story. I did try to throw in as much sexual tension as I could. If you guys want a follow up with smut, I could try! No promises, I've never done smut before!  
> Tumblr: dontaskmetosay-idontloveyou.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
